1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control device and control method for controlling a display device which is capable of displaying multiple screens.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known examples of display devices include CRT devices, liquid crystal devices, plasma display devices, projection display devices, and so forth. These display devices have display regions, where multiple screens can be displayed. Japanese Examined Patent Application Publication 2001-94900 discloses a configuration regarding multiple remote controls being used and multiple screens being viewed, wherein aspect ratios and display positions are changed according to the positions of users.
However, with conventional configurations, each viewer could not perform separate control including electric power source control according to the screen display state, with predetermined commands from input devices. More specifically, as an example, let us say that a viewer is viewing a screen on a display device, but another screen is also being displayed on the same display device either due to another viewer requesting the second screen or the display device itself displaying the second screen. In the event that the viewer viewing the first screen finishes viewing and presses the power button, this would turn off the electric power for the display device itself, meaning that the second screen would go off as well.
The present Inventor has also noticed that displaying control information while viewing a screen results in the control information being displayed upon the screen being displayed in some cases, obstructing viewing of the screen.